Box Scene With A Twist
by BornForBroadway25
Summary: What if the ring in the box wasn't just a promise ring?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine pulled Kurt to the foyer of McKinley.

"I think that this year we should be thankful for the things we do have, which is why-" Blaine said, pulling out a tiny red ring box from his messenger bag.

"If that's an engagement ring my answer's yes!" Kurt exclaimed, shocked.

"So you will?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I will! Oh my God, I can't believe this!" squealed Kurt as he engulfed his fiance into a hug.

After a minute or so of blissful hugging, Blaine pulled away from Kurt. The shorter boy opened the crimson box to reveal a simple silver band with an emerald, an amethyst and a diamond.

"Our birthstones! Oh, Blaine, it's perfect," Kurt said as Blaine slid the ring onto his finger.

"I'm so happy Kurt, honestly this is the best day of my life," Blaine beamed.

"Mine too. Now, let's get to glee," Kurt replied.

Right then, two jocks splashed a slushie in the couples' faces.

-o-

"Leave it to Azimio to ruin our proposal," Kurt muttered, checking his face in the mirror to make sure all the red gunk was off of it.

"I think it gave it more character," Blaine giggled, "besides, it'll be a great story to tell our future kids when they ask about it."

"Really, nothing can make you upset today can it?" asked the countertenor as he washed his hands.

"Not as long as you're marrying me."

Then the boys walked out of the bathroom to go tell the New Directions about their impending nuptials.

-o-

Kurt and Blaine walked in right on time due to the fact they skipped eighth period to get all the slushie off of themselves.

"Mr. Schue, if you could please wait a moment, Kurt and I have something to announce," Blaine stated.

"Go right ahead boys," the teacher said warmly, stepping away from the center of the room.

"Blaine and I are getting married."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine and I are getting married!"

The whole glee club looked at them in shock.

"A-are you serious? I thought you two were smarter than this," Quinn remarked.

"It's not April Fool's Day Quinn," replied Kurt sharply, "does anyone else think this is a bad idea?" Mr. Schue spoke up at this.

"If you're going to get married, I won't stop you two, but are you sure you're ready for this?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Kurt and I were talking about that when we were washing the slushie off of us. We are not getting married very soon. Next Christmas, we were thinking, because Kurt will be home from college. It'll be a smaller wedding, like Burt and Carole's. We hope you can all come," explained Blaine.

"I'll be there, so long as you don't wear one of those hideous bowties, hobbit," said Santana, grinning.

"Thanks, Santana," replied Blaine, "I'll wear a normal tie if it makes you happy."

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" requested Brittany.

Kurt giggled. "Sure Britt."

"Okay, now back to the lesson, guys," spoke up Mr. Schue. Nobody really listened.

Kurt got a text on his iPhone.

**Finn Hudson:** Howll u tell burt

Crap. Kurt hadn't thought about that.

**Kurt Hummel:** I don't know, just PLEASE let it be me who tells him. Don't tell him anything until Blaine and I are ready.

**Finn Hudson:** k i wont

Kurt needed to think. Burt would be hard to tell, but he couldn't wait too long.

**Kurt Hummel:** Want to come over for dinner tonight and we'll tell Carole and my dad?

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, sounds good. :)

This wasn't going to be easy and Kurt Hummel knew it.

As Kurt drove home in his beautiful black Lincoln Navigator, Kurt was freaking out.

"Oh my God, how will I tell him? He'll go crazy. This is-"

Kurt's talking to himself was cut off by a ginormous eighteen wheeler crashing right into his Navigator.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's eyes fluttered as he looked up at the ceiling. It was white, and the air smelled of bleach. A steady beat of a heart rate monitor was beeping. He was in the hospital.  
Kurt had always hated hospitals since his mom had passed away. He had so many awful memories from here, like when his mom said her final words to him.  
"You're the sweetest boy in the world, Kurt. I love you," she had mumbled, and then she drifted off. Just like falling asleep, except not at all.  
He saw his dad, who was smiling at him.  
"Hey buddy," the older man said, smiling.  
"W-what happened to me?" Kurt asked, bewildered at what was going on.  
"You were in a car crash, and you had a punctured lung, which they fixed. But, you're also paralyzed from the waist down, and they can't fix that. It's possibly curable, with the proper physical therapy," explained Blaine, who was sitting on his other side.  
'Crap!' thought Kurt, who tried to move his leg, with no such luck.  
"Oh my God! I can't be, we have Nationals, and NYADA auditions, and I cannot be in a wheelchair for that," cried Kurt.  
"Calm down Kurt, stress won't do anything for you," said his dad, who then declared, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back."  
"Did you tell him?" whispered Kurt.  
"What?" asked Blaine, clueless.  
"About the fact that we're engaged, smart one!" snapped Kurt.  
"No, I didn't. I thought you'd want to tell him too," replied the curly haired boy.  
"Thank you."  
Burt walked back in.  
"Hey, you two!" chimed Burt.  
"Dad, we have some news. Blaine and I are getting married," stated Kurt, holding up his left hand to show off the new ring.  
"W-what? Blaine, you p-proposed? I wasn't expecting this for a while, are you sure you two are ready? Marriage is a huge commitment," stammered Burt.  
"Yes, Dad. We're ready," responded Kurt, and Blaine nodded nervously.  
"Well then, congratulations!" beamed Burt,  
Right then, a nurse strolled in.  
"Mr. Hummel? We have some news."

TO BE CONTINUED  
A/N I love cliffhangers. I usually update once a day though.


	4. Chapter 4

Burt bolted up from his chair and asked, "What?"  
"Mr. Hummel will most likely be able to walk again within a year," the nurse explained as Blaine smiled and squeezed my trembling hand.  
"That's great, thank you. Do you know when I get to go home?" inquired Kurt maybe a little too eagerly.  
"Tomorrow morning, sugar. There really isn't much we can do for you here," the nurse stated, and with that she turned and walked out of the room.  
-o-  
Two days later, Kurt went back to school. Immediately as he approached the ramp in his hideous wheelchair, Artie showed up.  
"Hey, Kurt,"  
"Hey, Artie," replied Kurt, as he began to wheel up the steep ramp.  
"I'm really sorry to hear about your car crash. I know how it feels, so if you ever need to talk to anyone, you know, I'm here," Artie said warmly.  
"Thanks, Artie, but it's only temporary. I will walk down the aisle at my wedding, NOT wheel down it," explained Kurt, who then pushed open the door to go inside.  
'That's what the doctors told me too,' thought the boy with glasses as he watched Kurt wheel up to Blaine's locker.  
-o-  
As Kurt and Blaine entered into the choir room, a chorus of cheering, smiling, and laughing went off throughout the room that was decorated thoroughly. There was a banner that said, "Welcome Back, Kurt!", balloons, presents, and streamers all there for :  
"Kurt!" squealed Rachel, running towards him.  
"Glad you're back, dude, said Puck as he pat (more like slapped) Kurt's shoulder. It went on like that until every member of the Glee Club had said something. By then Kurt was a tiny bit agitated about all the sympathy he was getting. There were only 10 minutes left afterwards. Mr. Schue started speaking.  
"The theme for this week will be Last Chance. We nearly lost one of our own this week and-"  
The teacher was cut off by Kurt.  
"Stop. I don't need all this. I don't need the songs, and the party, and the gifts. I also DO NOT need the pity, the tears, and the sympathetic looks! So can you just all quit it? I just… I just want some sense of normalcy so I can plan my wedding and graduate in peace. Is that so much to ask?" he fumed. Immediately after his short monologue, he wheeled out the door.  
"DON'T EVEN TRY FOLLOWING ME!" he shrieked, slamming the light wood door.


	5. Chapter 5

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF FOLLOWING ME!"  
Everyone in the room either looked terrified or shocked. Kurt NEVER got that mad. Everyone was wondering why. Everyone except for Blaine.  
-o-  
Blaine walked into the auditorium, and there he was. The boy with all the hairspray. The boy with the stunning voice. The boy in the wheelchair. The boy Blaine loved.  
"Hey," said Blaine quietly and kindly as he looked ar his fiance, who was crying.  
"Go away." Kurt sobbed, "I don't want you to see me like this."  
"I'm marrying you. Don't you think I'll see you cry at least once in the 50 or so years we'll spend together?" the boy with the gelled back hair said as he came up to the stage, where Kurt was.  
Kurt wheeled toward his fiance.  
"I love you so much," he said as he reached for a hug. Blaine bent down and hugged the crying boy.  
"Want to skip the rest of the day and go out?" asked the younger boy.  
"Why, I would love to, Mr. Anderson," replied Kurt, grabbing Blaine's hand.  
-o-  
The two teenagers had gotten into their old Dalton uniforms because they knew for a fact Dalton had off that day. They went to a sweet little restaurant outside of Westerville, Cassie's Cafe. Kurt ordered french onion soup and Blaine decided on mac and cheese with bread crumbs sprinkled on top.  
"This is so good! Want a bite?" said Blaine, holding out a spoonful of creamy mac and cheese.  
"Only if you try my soup," replied Kurt, scooping a bite of the salty soup he was devouring and trading it with his fiancee.  
"Mmmm…" they both mumbled in unison.  
"So can you believe we're getting married? What should we wear for it? One white and one black suit?" asked Blaine warmly.  
"No no no no no. Black suits. If one of us wears white, it implies that one of us is the woman in the relationship. You'll wear a bowtie , I'll wear a tie. It'll be perfect," responded Kurt, who then scooped into his bowl of soup.  
"You've certainly thought this over," chuckled Blaine who was scraping the sides of the bowl to get more.  
"I couldn't sleep that night at the hospital. I mean, I was just told my legs don't work," replied Kurt, smiling at the boy across from him.  
"I know, honey. Don't need to remind me. I couldn't sleep either to tell you the truth," said Blaine with tears in his eyes.  
"Nope. We are not turning our ditch day into a sobfest. Not on my watch Anderson," Kurt said firmly.  
"I love you," said Blaine.  
"I love you too," responded Kurt.


End file.
